Blood, Pirates, and Treasure
by PirateGirls283
Summary: Link fic beteen SKITzophrentic Authoress and Fallen Angel Mosi, set in the present time,Jack and Will end up working at the same job and find love,adventure,and romance.But when your life is controlled by torment and pain,love is not always and option.JW
1. Default Chapter

His black hair reached just past his shoulders, sparkling trinkets glittered in the soft summer sun that glowed down upon him, tied to his hair, each representing something and yet nothing at all. His skin was dark-tan from hours of hard labor out doors. His eyes were dark and deep, lined with coal making him look as though he were laughing at you. He wore a black choker with spikes that he had gotten from one of his many deceased friends before they had died.  
  
His clothes were that of a modern-day teenager. A black tee-shirt tucked into black jeans with chains and belts slung across his waist. His feet were bare and muddy from working in the garden after the light rain that had come earlier that day. And at the moment his features were set in a masked expression as he watched his new co-worker help unload his things into the small apartment that they were to share.  
  
"Jack" Came a soft whisper behind him and he whirled to face a young woman. "Elizabeth." He smiled, his accent one that had not been used since the old days, it seemed that he had picked it up on its own accord and had refused its right to be swayed by the slang that was often used.  
  
Jack stood from his hiding spot behind one of the many bushes that lined the Augustus estate. The estate belonged to a very rich man, who had his workers live on the grounds. It was a good place to work, for he paid for their school tuition and what not, but Mr. Augustus was a strict man and ran his estate on a tight schedule.  
  
Jack had been sent to the estate at the age of thirteen, now he was seventeen and had befriended Elizabeth, Mr. Augustus's daughter.  
  
"Why don't you offer to help?" Elizabeth asked, silently laughing at the incredulous look that crossed Jack's face. "Me? Help one of them; I won't be having a thing to do with that eunuch savvy?" Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, Jack whatever you say."  
  
"Come on now, I still haven't rightly thanked you for saving me from that monster this morning." Elizabeth said taking Jack's hand. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Elizabeth sweet, it was a garden snake." He laughed but allowed her to drag him off toward the house, but as he left he felt eyes on him and he shivered from and unknown coldness.  
  
Will groaned as he lifted the last box out of the back of the truck. Why did he have to carry all this when hardly half of it was his? He picked up his two backpacks off the ground and hurried to find Mr. Brown and Mr. Augustus, his soon to be new boss.  
  
He found them in the large hallway that led to the kitchen. He also noticed a boy and girl about his age sitting in the large living room off to the left, as he watched he noticed that he had the feeling he had seen them before. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the now scowling Mr. Brown.  
  
"William, this is Mr. Augustus, he will be your new employer from now on. I will be staying at the estate for a short period of time to make sure you do not mess this up as you usually do." He added the last part quietly, but loud enough that Will could feel it reverberating through his mind. He gulped and nodded, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Now, go put your stuff up in you room." Mr. Augustus said motioning for one of the maids to show where said bedroom was. The maid, who was a black woman with soft brown eyes and harsh stare, grabbed his bags and began to lead him up the large marble stairs.  
  
"Why do you let him treat you like that?" The maid asked. Will looked at her, "What do you mean?" "Don't even think I didn't see the way he dissed you back there. He had you cowering back before he even said a word." Looking desperately for a change of subject he asked, "And what is your name." "Anamaria, not that it makes much of a difference, you won't be seeing much of me."  
  
She then led him into a large room and left him to his own devices. The room had a slanted ceiling and a large Italian styled window, over- looking the pool and grounds. A large bed sat up against the west wall. Directly across from it were a desk and what Will assumed was a closet. On the walls were paintings of flowers and what not.  
  
Putting his two bags onto the floor beside his bad he pulled out his laptop and plugged it into the wall. Grinning as the screen opened directly into his database, Will began to search the estate's computer systems, looking for a way into them. All seemed to be locked, but he could easily break through.  
  
Then he noticed a weakness in the system, he suspected it belonged to one of the other workers here. Deleting the breaker, he entered the system. It belonged to a Jack Sparrow.  
  
Looking into his history he found that this Sparrow person seemed to have a bit of a thing for lingerie web sights. He pulled up a picture of what he guessed was Jack. He almost laughed as he found that it was the boy he had seen in the living room of the Augustus estate.  
  
"What is it you find so funny about my picture?" Will whirled to find Jack Sparrow leaning up against the door frame, his face a mix of amusement and something else Will couldn't quite place.  
  
Jack almost gasped when the boy turned to face him. His hair fell just past his chin, his skin looked soft as an angel's, his eyes a light brown that showed his every emotion. His lips were parted and his breathe came in short gasps, surprised at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Err, sorry. I didn't realize......that is I didn't........I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just looking for a way to break the system." Jack stayed silent. Walking into the room he noticed the two small bags on the floor. He picked them up and emptied them onto the bed. He seemed to have forgotten that Will was there as he searched through the few items that now lay in plain view.  
  
Two shirts, one red and one a dark green. Two pairs of blue denim jeans. Seven pairs of boxer shorts, a few sets of socks, C.Ds, a few diskettes, and a sketchbook. Opening the sketchbook, Jack found numerous sketches of ships and landscapes of the ocean. On one of the pages was a lightly drawn picture of what seemed like a made-up reality.  
  
But the one picture that caught his mind was that of a sparrow, flying away from the sunset over the ocean waves. He glanced up and caught the gaze of the boy. He found himself wanting to answer a question that hadn't been asked.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "You do not have many things, you are not allowed to have them." It was not a question, it was a statement. Will nodded, "It was not necessary to bring much. I am to work here, not anything more not anything less." "Do you have a name? Or is that not allowed either?"  
  
"William Turner, Will." Will answered shortly, averting his gaze from Jack's. Jack picked up one of the C.Ds, it was Alamarchie. "You have excellent taste in music, though a bit out of touch savvy?" Will laughed, then not knowing what to say stood and began to replace his things into his bags.  
  
"Why would you be doing a thing like that? You are suppose to put those things in closets and drawers!" Will didn't answer, just continued to repack his discarded things. Jack grabbed his shoulders and forced him up against the wall. "I don't know who you think you are boy, but round' here you respect me, and listen to what I say, savvy?"  
  
Will growled, "You earn my respect, it is not a right given to you." With that he pushed pass him, and headed toward the door. When he reached it he turned back to Jack and said, "Your database has a link to it that allows people to easily enter you e-mails and find out your passwords. You should try fixing that, before someone steals your account." With that he left. 


	2. Respect? Well La De the fuck Da!

Disclaimer: not ours, though the story line is!

~*~

2

Respect? Well La De the fuck Da!

~*~

"Damn the nerve of that boy!" Jack cursed and threw himself on a couch on the corner. There was a knock at the door and Jack threw a stuffed animal at it before it opened and Elizabeth stuck her head in.

"Jack?" She looked down curiously and gasped. "Oh!" She jumped into the room and picked up the chicken stuffed animal. "Pecky!"

"Oh," Jack smiled. "'Lizabeth," He stood up and opened his arms in a warm gesture. 

Elizabeth ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "How is the new guy?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I've met better men than him,"

"I heard yelling, and when I was coming to see you he passed me, looked mighty mad."

Jack let her go and walked over to his bed and started to file his things away into the closet and drawers. " 'Earn respect, not right given to you.'" Jack mocked in Will's stickly tone. "Ask the bloody eunuch a simple question and I cannot receive a simple answer?"

"Perhaps he had no answer?" Elizabeth offered sitting on a bed with Pecky tight in her arms.

"Or maybe perhaps he was just being a-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth shushed him before his thought could be completed. She stood up and straightened out baby blue tunic sweater and tight flare jeans. "I've come to ask you if you'd like to attend the _Modern Version of Romeo and Juliet_ a play presented by the street team drama club."

"That's a mighty long name."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know, kinda stupid huh? But the street papers review it as the best version of R and J in the whole history of the world."

"How many tickets you got there?" Jack asked spotting a larger wad in her hand, shying behind her hip.

She brought her hand about her body and looked down. "I uh… oh, heh," She smiled. 

"What is your real mission Elizabeth?"

She sighed. "Father wanted me to give a ticket to every maid or employee on break today."

Jack crossed his arms. "I see,"

"Oh please? Come on Jack,"

"I haven't the day off."

"I know, but father wouldn't mind me taking you, he knows I fancy you-" instantly she covered her mouth and turned around, blushing deeper then she ever had before.

Jack smiled, crossing his arms behind his head and propped his feet up in the bed. "Aw," he chuckled. "I fancy you a bit too lass," He admitted. "Here, let's say I do go with you to this play, what's in it for me?"

"Hmm," Elizabeth thought for a hard moment. "Let me see here… what can I give you… hmm…"

"You can-"

"No sex!" Elizabeth chimed quickly.

"No!" Jack lurched forward. "But you can kiss me,"

Elizabeth blushed again but bent in and kissed him fully on the lips. She lingered in her kiss then, hesitantly pulled back and watched him.

Jack smiled and sighed deeply. The kiss was nice, he couldn't deny that. Still, something didn't feel right. He shook his head, throwing the odd feeling out and he smiled her at. "Alright, you kissed me, now you may take me to your outted play."

Elizabeth cheered, throwing Pecky at him and ran from the room only to return a moment later, blushing once more.

"Forget something darling?"

"Eh." She chucked. "Wash up, I have to hand out the rest of these, then meet me in the servants entryway out back and we can take my car."

Jack nodded and walked into the bathroom.

***                  ***                  ***

Elizabeth found William in the Main House computer room working under the desk reassembling it. She walked in and looked around, once satisfied that no one else was around she tapped Will on the shoulder.

Will jumped and bumped his head on the desk. He crawled out from underneath it clutching his head.

"Sorry," Elizabeth frowned. "Um,"

"Can I help you? I am suppose to be working."

"You don't start work until tomorrow,"

"The early bird catches the worm,"

Elizabeth shook her head. "There's a play going on and my father wanted me to hand out tickets to everyone not working tonight." She handed him a ticket and he took it.

Still rubbing his head he starred at the ticket. "What's it to?"

"Another Romeo and Juliet,"

"Oh I love Shakespeare,"

"So do I," Elizabeth smiled. "I heard it's a great play and afterwards there's a little party at the coffee house, the Red Rooster, and you are more them welcome to go to that as well." 

Will looked around at the yet unfinished work. "Why not," 

"Oh goody, get ready and I can take you, meet me around back at the servants entry in a little while,"

"Thank you," he smiled and headed out to his room.

Jack opened the door o Will getting his keys out to open the door.

"Oh," Will stepped up to pass Jack but Jack blocked him. "Excuse me,"

"Uh," Jack side stepped and watched Will pass him ad head into the bathroom. Jack shook his head and walked down to the servant's entry.

Will jumped in the shower and quickly washed up before getting out and dressing in faded blue jeans and a black tang top. He stepped into his boots and laced them up quickly and grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket on his way out. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he rounded the corner and stepped out the door of the servant's entry and ran into Jack's back.

"Watch it!" Jack coughed.

"Sorry," Will said and turned away from him.

Jack looked at him before crossing his arms and turning his back on Will.

Elizabeth pulled up in her corvette and smiled at them. "You two look like a cute couple,"

Will blushed slightly and thanked whatever gods existed that it was sunset and no one could tell he was blushing. Jack simply spat on the ground and jumped in the car. Will piled in as well and they took off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I was going to add so much more, but I decided not too, it would be beckoning an end oh too soon, so this is the end of my chapter! Skitzo's up next with the next exciting chapter. Oh, another reason I ended it, writer's block, and as one writer put it, when in writer's block, end the chapter. So I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me! Skitzo! I am here to continue where my partner left off, so don't own, don't sue, no problem, story time!  
  
^Jack's conscience^ *Jack's thoughts* *** *** ***  
  
The trio walked down the cobblestone driveway and outside the Augustus grounds. Will watched closely at the surroundings, to be sure that if he left alone he would be able to find his way back.  
  
The sun shone through the leaves as an autumn sunset began to sink below the horizon. It was a short country road lined with old Victorian houses and Dogwood trees. They turned and Will immediately found himself confronting a bustling city. He looked behind him to make sure that the small country lane had really been there.  
  
Now, the streets were filled with cars and the sidewalks filled with civilians. Tall buildings rose above the skyline, while small little boutiques overflowed with people. Elizabeth nearly shrieked with delight.  
  
"We have an hour before the show!" She exclaimed, already heading toward one of the smaller shops. "I want to check out this place, meet me back here in forty-five minutes." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Jack and Will stood rather stupidly on the street corner. Finally Jack turned and sneered, "What would you like to do William?" It seemed he had still not gotten over the incident in Will's room. "In case you haven't noticed, Jack," Will answered in a voice so sweet it could make your teeth rot, "I just moved here."  
  
Jack smirked, this could be interesting. "Well then, care for a walk in the park?" Will looked at him skeptically, and then nodded.  
  
When Jack said a park, the first thing that came to Will's mind was flowers, benches, maybe a pond, but what he got was nothing short of a burial ground for what must have been some sort of deadly desiese.  
  
"Jack......." Will coughed, smoke clouding his lungs, "What kind of park is this?" "Why, its downtown market street, but everyone here calls it the Park." Jack was stifling his laughter as he spoke. Will just glared, then sighing in defeat, "Okay, I get it, you don't like me very much, just please get us out of here!"  
  
Jack looked at him, for the first time he noticed the fear that lay in Will's eyes and it made him feel horrid. Taking Will by the arm, he turned them around and headed in the opposite direction. He made a few turns and soon they found themselves back into the open air of the mainstream city.  
  
Jack turned to ask if Will was alright but was met by a harsh pain on his cheek. Will had slapped him. "I don't think I deserved that." He muttered. Will just slapped him again. "You most certainly did!" Will shouted, drawing attention from passersby, "You knew that I didn't know what kind of park you meant and then you lead me to that......that whatever you call it." A crowd had gathered around the two and people were starting to shoot nasty glares at Jack.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" Jack hissed, afraid that if Will didn't shut up soon there would be a riot! "No I will not be quiet! Ever since I met you you've been acting as though I killed your bloody mum!" Will was waving his arms in the air and shouting loud enough for the whole of Surrey could here him!  
  
Finally Jack did the only thing he could think of that would both get Will to shut up and keep the crowd from attacking. Grabbing Will by the shirt he forced his lips upon his. Well, it seemed to have worked.  
  
Wow, Will's lips were surprisingly soft and.......WHAT! He wasn't thinking these thoughts, he was just doing this to shut the lad up, that's it.  
  
^Yeah right^  
  
*Oh shut up you!*  
  
^Hmmm, hit upon a touchy subject? Afraid to admit that you......^  
  
*I have nothing to admit, there is nothing to admit!*  
  
^Yes, and I'm the queen of England^  
  
*Why your royal highness I didn't know*  
  
^If you have no feelings for him then why are you still snogging him in the street^  
  
This snapped Jack back from his revere. He pulled back from Will, ignoring the slight ping of reluctance that shot through him. Will stood there in shock, lips parted, and hands in a position that seemed to be halfway pushing away and half pulling toward him.  
  
Jack looked at the surrounding crowd, most of them had looks like one you might get when you see the end of a very sappy romance novel, the other half was grinning like they knew some big secret, and one person was standing there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth....." Jack said in horror, he had completely forgotten, "Elizabeth it's not....." But she had taken off. Jack followed her, leaving Will in the middle of Surrey with no hope of finding his way back home.  
  
When Will snapped out of his shock he realized exactly what had happened and that he was now alone in a group full of people that think he fancies the bloody lunatic that just kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry lad." An older man said, patting him on the shoulder, "He'll be back for you. You don't kiss someone like that and just run of."  
  
"That's not on, is it?" another girl asked, it was Anamaria, the maid at the estate. "Ana!" Will cried relieved to see someone he knew. She grinned at him and took his arm. "Alright people move along, all of you!" She snapped, the crowd reluctantly obeyed and went back to their shopping.  
  
Anamaria led him into a small shop filled with tools. "My father works here." She said simply and took him behind the counter into a small living room.  
  
Sitting down on one of the over stuffed chairs she motioned for Will to follow suit. "So what's with you and Sparrow?" She asked. Will groaned, "I haven't the slightest idea." She nodded, "Jack will do that to you. He did the same to me when I slapped him in front of the governor, made me feel right dirty that he did, but I've never seen him kiss somebody like he kissed you.  
  
"It was almost like it was real." She was looking off into space and seemed to have forgotten that Will was there. "Err" He said, slightly uncomfortable. Anamaria snapped back to reality and smirked. This did nothing to help with Will's discomfort.  
  
"Come on then," She said, "Let's get you home."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
HEY! Do you like it? I rather fancy it myself, but it's your choice. Anyway, up next is my friend Fallen Angel Mosi! Give her lots of feed back you hear?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
